Bleeding Hearts
by SickLittleGames
Summary: Madison Williams is a sarcastic, hot tempered girl who might have met her match when her and her brother run into the group at the farmhouse... Literally. Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Jake come on!" I yelled as we ran away from the house we'd just spent two days being prisoners in.

"Ahh!" I heard my friend's agonized scream and I saw that one of the men had stabbed him in the shoulder. Without hesitation I raised my gun and shot him right between the eyes.

"Here." I took off my belt and wrapped it tightly around his shoulder which was gushing blood. We ran as fast as we could to the closest vehicle. I threw my hunting knife, shotgun, and bow into the back before helping Jake climb in.

"Keys, keys, keys, keys... Aha!" I found the keys in the visor, started the truck and drove off as fast as I could. "Jake you're gonna have to stay awake." I said as he began to drift off from blood loss.

"Just goin' to sleep." He mumbled lazily and I smacked him on the face to wake him up.

"Wake up!" I yelled as I sped down the road trying to put as much distance as I could between us and those men. I turned down what I thought was a road and I realized too late that it was a driveway to a farmhouse and before I could stop I crashed into the metal fence, smashing my head against the steering wheel.

"Jake wake up!" I could barely feel his pulse as I pressed my finger to his neck.

I was too occupied with trying to help Jake to notice the people that approached the truck until I was ripped out of it by my hair.

"Daryl, calm down!" A man called.

"Get off me!" I yelled and I saw an old man going to the passenger seat, they were taking Jake. "Leave him alone!" I screamed as I finally broke free of the man's hold on me turning around to punch him in the face before I broke off to get Jake.

"Miss, I can help your friend." The old man stopped to talk to me as two other men carried Jake towards the farmhouse. I wasn't feeling very comfortable with all of these men around. "Come inside." He said and not without hesitation, I decided to followed. I felt somewhat comforted when I saw a few women in the camp but I did not let my guard down. Not again.

"Your friend..." The man began.

"Jake." I told him.

"Jake, has lost a lot of blood." He removed my belt and more blood left the wound, he immediately pressed a cloth on it. "Maggie!"

"Yes Daddy?" A woman who was probably my age came into the room.

"I need you to get me some warm water and everything I'll need to stitch this man up." He told her and she nodded before leaving. "My name is Hershel."

"Madison." I went and stood by the window and watched as the asshole who pulled me out of the truck, Daryl, was talking with a few other men. I glared at him as he looked up and saw me.

"Madison do you know what his blood type is?"

"No but I'm O Negative."

"Perfect."

Two blood transfusions later I was sitting in the chair next to Jake's bed drinking some juice. Hershel said that he was able to stabilize him and all we could do now what wait for him to wake up.

Carefully I made my way downstairs and I heard people arguing, "They could be dangerous Rick." A man with a buzz cut said and I rolled my eyes finding it ironic because I have mutual thoughts about them.

"We don't know that Shane." Rick I assume, said back.

"What if they got some big group and they're a decoy to get us all killed." I managed to slip out the door unnoticed and I made my way to the gate where I saw the truck was still settled.

"The fuck you think you're goin'?" Someone grabbed my arm, it was Daryl. I did not answer him. "Answer me." The grip he had on my arm tightened but I continued to stay mute and stare at him.

"Let her go Daryl." The old man on top of the RV said and after a minute he let go and I kept walking toward the truck but I could feel the stupid redneck right on my tail. When I got to the truck I grabbed my bag pulling out a fresh shirt, I quickly changed my shirts feeling uncomfortable since I was being watched. I also felt majorly self conscious because of the bruises that were all over my skin and had no doubt been seen by Daryl.

"What are those from?" He stepped forward and lifted my shirt to examine my stomach in the dim moonlight, I pushed him away and went to grab my weapons from the bed of the truck. I examined the blade of my knife, noting that it needed to be sharpened.

I grabbed the rest of my things and Jake's before going back to the house, I could tell Daryl was angry and annoyed I was ignoring him. I almost felt guilty. _Almost.  
_

"Answer our questions!" Shane yelled at me and I ignored him, looking up at Hershel who nodded.

"How about I ask her?" Hershel said to Rick and Shane as they hovered over my position in the chair next to the bed Jake was on. Rick gave Shane a look and pulled him out of the room.

"You'd make everything a lot easier if you just talked." Hershel said softly.

"I know." My eyes stayed on Jake's sleeping figure. He still hadn't woken up. "We don't have a group, it's just us." I looked over at the door. "I don't like Shane." I told Hershel, meeting his eyes briefly before going back to looking at Jake.

"Why don't you talk?"

"I'm talkin' now aren't I?" I joked but I knew what he meant. "Sometimes I have trouble with the filter that's supposed to be between my brain and my mouth. Last time it got us into some trouble." I gestured toward Jake.

"Is he your husband?" Hershel asked.

"Oh god no, he's my brother." I noticed his confused glance. "Step-brother." I smiled at Jake. "But I love him just as much as I would if we were blood." There was a knock at the door and Hershel's youngest daughter Beth came in carrying food.

"I brought this for you." She smiled at me.

"Thank you." I said as she left. "Your daughters are beautiful and polite, you raised them well."

"I tried my best."

"I overheard you talking about not allowing guns on your farm and if you want me to, I'll hand over my shotgun to respect your wishes as long as I'm here."

"I would appreciate that." He used my shoulder as support as he stood. "I need to check on Rick's boy, feel free to take a shower."

"You indicating I smell?" I teased and he chuckled.

"No, just figured you might want one."

"Thank you I appreciate it."

"I'll have Maggie leave some clothes for you by the door." I shut the bedroom door and I heard Hershel talking to Shane and Rick. "That girl seems to have gone through some traumatic experiences and with you yelling at her it's obvious why she doesn't talk to you." He scolded and I smiled.

The hot water raining from the shower head felt like heaven on my skin and I smiled when I was able to shave and properly wash my hair. I wrapped myself in a towel before I stepped out, I saw a pair of shorts and a plaid shirt sitting on the toilet waiting for me.

"Maddie?" I heard Jake rasp out as I dried my hair and I ran to him.

"I'm right here."

"Where are we?"

"Well me being the dumbshit I am crashed us into a farmhouse. The man who owns it is a veterinarian and he stitched you up." I brought a glass of water to him and allowed him to take small sips so he didn't throw up.

"Have they hurt you?" Jake asked worriedly and he sighed in relief when I shook my head.

"I sense that they're all good people for the most part. Got a lot of them pissed off because I haven't been talking to them."

"Why not?"

"Because they last time I said the wrong thing we ended up prisoners and you got stabbed."

"You can't blame your mouth for that. People are sick and it would've happened anyways. I should've protected you."

"Don't you go blaming yourself either. Let's just agree to disagree on whose fault it is. Okay?"

"Okay. Hey Maddie?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to fucking pee." He said and I laughed.

"I'll go get Hershel."

"So your boy's awake?" Shane asked as I was cutting vegetables in the kitchen with Beth, I simply nodded. He groaned, "Why don't you talk? I sure as hell know you can."

"I don't trust you." I said bluntly before putting my knife down and heading outside.

"What reason have we given you not to trust us? Ain't done nothing to do."

"Last people we trusted weren't good people." I told him as I leaned against a tree. He tried talking to me again but I began fascinated in picking the bark off of the tree and he eventually stormed off. "Goodbye Deputy Asshole." I mumbled as I threw the piece of bark I had to the ground.

"You got a mouth on you." Someone chuckled and I saw Daryl walking over with a bunch of squirrels over his shoulder. "That's gonna get you into trouble."

"Already has." I said making him go quiet. "Nice squirrels." I went back to the house and apologized to Beth for leaving before continuing where I left off.


	2. Chapter 2

"Whoa! Were you shot?" Carl, who was sitting next to me asked poking the scar on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Lori said as she took Carl's hand away.

"It happens." I said to him and he and everyone else at the table seemed surprised that I'd spoken, "You should know that." I pointed to his bandage and he smiled.

"What's it from?" Rick asked and I contemplated answering but decided I would since it didn't seem like these people were bad people.

"I lived in New York for a while. Wrong place. Wrong Time."

"He got shot too." Carl said, talking about his father and I raised an eyebrow at Rick.

"I was a cop, Shane and I were partners." Rick then told me his story of waking up in the hospital and then his journey to find his wife and son then how the found the farm. If only my story had been such a, for lack of a better term, walk in the park.

"I should bring some food up to Jake." I gathered a small plate of food and brought it up to his room. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty." He sat up. "How's the shoulder?"

"Hurts like a bitch but I'll deal." I handed him the food and he ate it slowly. "So where've you been sleeping?" He asked me.

"We have tents, remember?"

"Oh yeah! I wasn't sure if we grabbed them or not."

"We did, I set mine up away from their camp and I have your tent waiting for be set up for when you're ready."

"Are we staying here?"

"I don't know. I really don't want to trust them again but..." I trailed off and nibble on my thumb nail.

"Hey!" He swat my hand away and my hung my head in shame. "You've been so good about that, don't start again now."  
"Yes, sir." I gave him a mock salute, kissed his forehead and headed for my tent.

"Hey Robin Hood!" Daryl called to me and I rolled my eyes at what he called me.

"Don't call me that." I said. "What do you want redneck?" I walked over to his tent.

"Do you actually know how to use that bow or do you just carry it to look tough?"

"I do know how to use it thank you very much. And I'm a damn good shot too."

"Cocky." He said.

"More cock than you've got."

"Oh I've got plenty of cock." He said and I bit my lip as I looked down at my hands.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." I pat his shoulder in mock comfort.

"Well a good fuck from a tight end like yourself always used put me to sleep." He joked but I could tell there was an underlying hint that he was speaking the truth also.

I laughed and stood up, "Goodnight Daryl."

"Night Sugartits."

"What a charmer." I fanned myself with my hand earning a small smile from Daryl.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why do you talk to him?" Andrea asked me one afternoon when we were out picking fruit.

"Talk to who?"

"Daryl."

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked but she only shrugged.

"Good thing he isn't like his brother. Merle was a real asshole."

"What happened to him?" I looked over and saw Daryl talking with Shane and Rick, probably devising a plan for making it easier to find Carol's daughter Sophia.

"Supply run gone wrong. Merle was shooting walkers left and right drawing them to us and then he started beating on Glenn. Rick cuffed him to a roof and we left him there. Daryl, Rick, Glenn and T-Dog went back but he cut off his hand and left."

"So you don't know if he's alive or not?"

"Well the truck they had driven to the city in was gone so we assume that he got away."

Shane called Andrea and she handed me her basket before walking to see what he wanted.

"They're totally fucking." I said to myself as I picked some more fruit.

"Him and Lori were before Rick came back." I heard the voice I'd become more familiarized with lately say.

"Doesn't surprise me." I said without turning around. "Nothing like an apocalypse to set the mood."

"You have a boyfriend before all of this?"

"No." His arm reached around from behind me to grab an apple and his chest pressed against my back in the process.

I shuddered as his other hand grazed the skin underneath my shirt, "How about you tell me about these?" He touched my bruises.

"Fine." I walked away from him to bring the fruit to the house and I noticed Daryl wasn't following me, "You comin'?" I didn't wait for him as I gave the baskets to Maggie before going to sit outside my tent, he was right behind me. He stood there awkwardly for a minute before sitting down next to me.

"Okay so what do you want to know?" I asked.

"Everything."

"Alright let's see.. Jake and I had been driving for two days straight when our car finally crapped out so we decided to walk the road to see if we could find another car. We ran into a group of guys and they told us that they had food and supplies and wouldn't mind sharing with us. We were almost to their cars when I saw one of them hit Jake unconscious and then everything went black."

I took a deep breath before continuing, "I woke up and I was on the floor of a cellar, my legs were bound behind me. Jake was sitting across from me but his legs were tied too and his mouth was gagged." Out of bad habit I chewed on my nail and Daryl took it from my mouth and held it for a moment before dropping it.

"Go on." He said.

"They said that they weren't going to rape me, not the first night at least." I shook my head, "No, the first night they just wanted me to do things to them. Made Jake watch too."

I could feel myself getting angry. "Second night, they said they were going to rape me and when I fought back the leader of their group hit and kicked me. I'm not one for prayer," I looked at Daryl when I said this, "But I think that what happened was an act of God. A horde of walkers came and I was able to escape with Jake, killed a guy in the process but we got out. Then my dumb ass crashes into a fence and I'm ripped out of a truck by a stupid backwoods redneck hillbilly."

I nudged him with my elbow trying to lighten the mood.

"Why're you actin' like what happened doesn't bother you?" He said through gritted teeth. I couldn't tell if he was angry at me or the men.

"I'm not Daryl. I'm fucking terrified that they're going to find me and finish what they started. Or maybe they'll just kill me. I'm disgusted with myself." I felt hot tears falling down my face. "I can barely get to sleep at night because I can't stop replaying what happened over and over and over and over..." I was sobbing now and Daryl took me into his arms.

"Shhh." He said as he ran his fingers up and down my back. I pulled away from him and wiped my tears away and went into my tent to grab something I needed very badly and came back out.

"Here." I threw him a cigarette as I lit mine and took a big puff letting it sink in before letting it out.

"Didn't peg you for a smoker." He said as he took a drag of his own cigarette.

"Didn't peg you for someone with a soft side." His face hardened when I said that and I regretted it.

"I ain't soft." I snarled at me making me jump slightly.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"You don't even fuckin' know me, couldn't even begin to understand me. Uppity rich girl like yourself." He said coldly, it took everything in me to resist punching him.

"You think I wouldn't get you? Let me guess. Your old man was an abusive drunk and your mom left when you were a kid. You had to look out for yourself because no one else would. Even if someone _was _there for you, you still knew it was just you."

"You don't know shit." He spat.

"Don't I?" I spat back, I could feel my face was red with anger. "Just get the fuck away from my tent, and me." I snapped and he got up.

"Fine, stupid cunt!" He yelled.

"Don't call me a cunt you fucking limp dicked inbred redneck douchebag!" I yelled back and watched as he stormed off.

I stayed in my tent the rest of the night.

"What happened?" I asked as Rick and Shane dragged Daryl back to camp, he was unconscious and bleeding.

"Andrea thought he was a walker, grazed his head." Rick said and I nodded before going back to my tent.

"Daryl's awake." Jake poked his head into my tent.

"Okay? Why are you telling me?" I asked, not looking up from my book.

"Well I thought since you guys are fri-"

"We're not friends Jacob!" I snapped.

"Must be your time of the month." He mumbled before coming to sit in front of me. "What happened?"

"We just got into a fight, it's not a big deal."

"If you say so." He left me alone for the rest of the day, everyone did and I was beyond happy.


	4. Chapter 4

I was climbing Hershel's to ask Maggie something when Daryl came out of the house. I stepped to the side to let him pass, "Do you want something?" I snapped at him as he continued to glare at me.

"Don't want _anything _from you." He spat as he made his way down the stairs.

I went into the house and Hershel and Maggie were talking about needing to get antibiotics from town.

"I'll go." I said.

"No it's too dangerous." Maggie said.

"I can do it, I was always the one to get supplies for Jake and I. I'm quick, just tell me what you need and I'll see what I can do."

"I don't feel comfortable with it but alright." He handed me a list and I decided to ask if anyone needed anything. Begrudgingly I made my way to Daryl's tent.

"I'm going to town, need anything?"

"No." He kept reading while he answered and I felt a smile creep onto my face when this reminded me of myself. We have a lot in common.

"Okay."

The drive to town was easy and I was able to get some more gas on my way there. I quickly made my way to the small pharmacy and filled my bag with bandages, medicine, alcohol wipes.

"You never know who could need this." I said as I stuffed a bunch of condom boxes into my bag. I let out a small shriek when a walker grabbed my arm but I killed it quickly with my knife.

I had just finished clearing out all of the cigarettes when I heard the unmistakeable shuffling of walkers outside the store, I made my way to the door and shut it quietly. There were a dozen or so of them.

"Okay Mad you got this." I whispered at I carefully opened the door enough to shoot down a walker with my bow but unfortunately that caught the attention of a few walkers and they started making their way toward me.

Before I could shut the door a walker I hadn't seen pushed its way into the building and I killed it with my knife before grabbing my bad and running to the back of the store looking for another way out.

"Shit!" I was locked in the pharmacy bathroom and the walkers were pounding on the door, I got up on the toilet and began trying to break the window. Luckily the glass was pretty thin, I jumped out the window and silently made my way back to the road, I was almost at my car when I stopped.

_If I leave them they might find their way to the farm and that would be on me. _

"Dammit." I grumbled before whistling, slowly the walkers made their way out of the building and I killed them all easily. I grabbed my bolts and headed back to the car.

"I deserve a cigarette." I said out loud as I drove back to the farm pulling out my open pack.

When I got back everyone seemed to be on edge, I brought the medicine to Hershel and went to find Jake.

"Where the hell have you been!" He yelled when he saw me.

"I missed you too." I chuckled.  
"It's no funny!" He said.

"Whoa calm down. I was just making a supply run, what's wrong?"

"Sorry," he mumbled. "We're all just a little anxious we found out there's walkers in the barn."

"Wait, what!" I looked over at the barn then back to Jake.

"Rick's out with Hershel and Jimmy right now, they're talking about it." He said while I tried processing what he just said.

"Where's Dale?"

"Don't know."

"Where's Shane?"

"Don't know."

"Such a big help." I said sarcastically and he flipped me off. I grabbed something from my tent and went to find Daryl. "Got you something anyways." I threw a few packs into his tent before going to the house. Eventually everyone started gathering around and Shane came up with the bag of guns and started handing them to everyone. Him and Maggie got into an argument that was cut short when Rick, Hershel and Jimmy came back leading two walkers with poles.

I followed everyone over to the barn while Shane yelled at Hershel. I watched in horror as Shane killed the walker Hershel was holding, the man seemed to be a in state of shock now and then Shane went and opened up the barn.

I watched as Andrea stepped up to help Shane kill the walkers like it was some sort of game at a carnival and I watched as Maggie held her falling and Patricia held Beth as they cried.

His wife and step-son were in that barn so it's got to be a lot on him, on all of them.

"Sophia! My baby!" Carol ran toward the walker that stumbled out of the barn last, Daryl grabbed her and held her to him and I watched as no one stepped up to shoot her except Rick. And I respect him so much for doing it.

"I want you off my farm!" I heard Hershel yell from his house, I walked up to Shane and punched his straight in the face.

"You're such a fucking dumbass!" I walked off noticing that no one even made a move to stop me if I had gone further than just punching Shane.

"Carol!" I called after her as she made her way to the RV with her head hung. "What?" She asked sadly. I gave her a hug and kissed her cheek taking her hand in mine before dropping it and letting her go to the RV.

Daryl was moving his tent far away from everyone when I walked back to my tent, I watched as he secluded himself and I frowned. I made my way to his tent and I sat down a few feet away from him.

"What the fuck do you want?" He spoke harshly but I ignored him, I was waiting for him to break and vent to me. He could yell at me for all I cared but he needs to get something out.

"I know exactly what's running through that uppity little head o' yours." I looked up and raised an eyebrow at him making him continue, "Yeah you think you're better than all of us. New flash, you ain't. So why don't you take that sweet little ass of yours and leave me the hell alone? I don't fuckin' want you here, don't need nobody to look out for me." He huffed and I sat quietly and looked at him waiting for him to continue. "I should of been out there more." He said quietly and I crawled over to sit next to him.

"Hey," I turned his head so he was looking at me, "Do not blame yourself for what happened. You did all you could."

"Why do you care so much?" He asked.

"Bleeding heart. And because I find that we have a lot in common."

"Like hell we do." I said.

"See? We're both stubborn, hard headed, hot tempered jackasses." A small smirk crossed his lips.

"When I was younger," I began, "My father and mother divorced and I stayed with him while my mom went and married Jake's dad. One night he came come hammered and he hit me down the staircase. Apologized the next day and said he wouldn't do it again. Two days later..." I trailed off. "I know your mind is set on believing that I'm some uppity rich white girl but I think you'd be surprised by how much we actually _do _have in common Daryl."

Daryl looked over at me, "One day of school some kids were talkin' bout how my mama left me because she couldn't stand look at my ugly backwoods ass anymore. I got kicked out for nearly beating the kid to death."

"I got kicked out of school because a teacher tried telling me not to swear so I cussed her out and then I hit the snooty bitch in my Chem class." I chuckled at the memory. "And just for the record, you're not so bad looking for a backwoods redneck like yourself." I winked at him and he smirked.

"Ain't so bad yourself." I noticed him staring at me.

"What?"

"How old are you?"

"Twenty why?"

Instead of answering Daryl grabbed me by the neck and pulled my lips to his. After my initial shock wore off I kissed him back. The kiss was surprisingly soft and slow but it got heavier when he slipped his tongue into my mouth stroking my own.

He pulled me over so I was straddling his lap and his hands rested on my hips as my arms tangled into his hair. I was breathing heavy when he dipped his head down to kiss my throat. I felt myself get picked up and the next thing I knew I was laying on Daryl's cot in his tent.

"Daryl, wait." I panted as he began to take off my shirt.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I-I," I felt my redden turn bright red from embarrassment, "I've never done this before." I looked down at my hands avoiding any sort of eye contact with him.

"You what?"

"I've never had sex before Daryl." I kept my eyes down.

Daryl grabbed my chin making me look up at him, "Don't be ashamed of it." He kissed me softly again. "I ain't gonna force you to do anything."

I pushed him to his back and climbed on top of him, "Oh I don't really think you'd have to force me Daryl." I bit his earlobe lightly and he groaned in response. "See you around Dixon." I stood up and left his tent.

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews and follows guys! Hope you liked the chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy ;D**

No one has seen Lori for a couple hours now and it's starting to get dark. On top of that Glenn and Rick aren't back with Hershel yet.

"Any sign of Lori?" I called to Dale as he stood on his usual spot on the RV.

"Last I saw her she was talking to Daryl, best bet would be to ask him." He said and I nodded.

"Thanks!" I waved to him as I walked to go see Daryl.

"Hey Daryl, you seen Lori?"

"She left here all pissy because I told her I wouldn't go find Rick for her. Told her to go do it herself."

"Well she isn't back yet."

"Ain't my problem."

"What if she got hurt?"

"Then it's her fault she couldn't wait."

"Whatever I'm going to find her." I started walking off and I felt something hit me in the back, I looked down. "Did you just throw a rock at me?" I was shocked.

"You ain't goin' nowhere. Look that asshole's goin' to get her now." Daryl pointed to Shane, he was climbing into the car and I could faintly make out the word 'Lori'.

"Whatever." I grumbled. As I walked back to the RV to take watch I saw Jake and Andrea leaving the barn, Dale and I shared a knowing look and I climbed to the top. About twenty minutes later Shane drove up and Lori was with him.

"They're back!" I yelled, running over to Lori. "Are you alright?"

"I was in an accident." She said.

"She was attacked." Shane said.

"I'm fine, where's Rick?"

"They're not back." Andrea said.

"Where is my husband!" Lori got angry and started fighting Shane.

"I'll go after him. Had to make sure you were fine, gotta keep the baby safe." Everyone stared at Lori in shock.

"You're having a baby?" Carl asked.

"Let's make sure you're alright." Dale and Andrea took Lori away to go check her out.

It was nearing dawn and the guys still weren't back yet and Beth was still in shock from losing her mother.

"Are you sure you want this risk? Might not make it back." Dale said to Andrea and I as we prepared to go looking for Glenn, Hershel and Rick. Daryl and Shane were loading their guns. I left her when I saw Jake.

"Hey kid!" He turned around to look at me. "So you did the dirty huh?"

"Shut up!" I laughed when he blushed.

"Was it good?"

"I'm not going to talk to you about this." He said before walking off.

"Just be safe!" I yelled and he flipped me off.

"Safe about what?" A voice whispered in my ear making me jump.

I turned around and saw Daryl, "Sex." I said. "Can't have my little bro getting anyone knocked up."

"What about you? Afraid to get knocked up?"

"I have condoms." I leaned up to his ear, "Boxes and boxes and boxes and boxes of condoms." I whispered.

"Oh really?"

I was going to answer but Shane interrupted, "Hey you guys coming?" I noticed Daryl smirk and I assumed he took that sentence as something more sexual.

"You _will _be." Daryl whispered and my face got bright red. "Yeah, we are." He said to Shane.

"Guys they're back!" Maggie said.

"What happened to you?" Rick asked as he hugged Lori.

"I was in a car accident."

"Accident? How?"

"I went looking for you."

"Snuck out on her own, brought her back." Shane said and I went over to see Glenn, he was giving Maggie a cold shoulder.

"What happened to you guys?" I asked.

"We ran into some guys and then some walkers. That kid was in their group, they left him there. Leg was stuck on a post so we ripped it off to save him." He told me.

"And why are you giving Maggie the cold shoulder?"

"I'm not." He tried to tell me.

"Glenn, I'm not stupid."

"Ugh, she told me she loves me." He said.

"Aaaaaand?" I dragged out.

"I almost died Madison and I froze."

"You love her back."

"Of course I do."

"Tell her before it's too late." I smiled at him. "So who's the guy?"

"His name's Randall." _Why does that sound familiar?_

"We couldn't just leave him there." Rick said as we sat around the dining room table.

"It's gotten bad in town." Glenn added and Maggie gave him a worried look.

"I've repaired his calf muscle as best I could but there's a good chance he'll have nerve damage." Hershel told us. "Won't be on his feet for at least a week."

"When he is, we give a canteen take him to the main road and send him on his way." Rick said.

"Isn't that the same as leaving him for the walkers?" Jake asked and I looked to see Daryl coming in the house.

"It isn't safe to just drop him off, he knows where we are." Shane said.

"He was blindfolded the whole way here, he's not a threat." Rick told him.

"Not a threat? How many were there again?" Shane had a point. "You killed three of their men, took one hostage, but they ain't gonna come looking?"

"They left him for _dead._"

"We should still post a guard." T-Dog said.

"He'll be out cold for a few hours." Hershel said.

"Let me just got give him some candy then." Shane began to walk out the door but stopped when Hershel spoke.

"You know we haven't even dealt with what you did to my barn yet. This is my farm. Now I wanted you gone. Rick talked me out of it but that doesn't mean I have to like it. So do us both a favor- keep your mouth shut."

Shane looked like he was going to hit someone but instead he just walked out.

"We're not doing anything about it today, let's cool off." Rick said.

I watched as Daryl ignored Carol as she went to him and frowned.

"Jake let's go talk." I pulled him outside and we walked to a nearby tree.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this Randall kid, the name sounds real familiar."

"Do you think he's from the group that took us?"

"It's possible."

"Want me to go see if I can identify him?"

"No! I want you no where near him. Understand?" I said and he nodded. "Your girl's waiting for you." I nodded toward Andrea who was standing not too far away from us.

"Shut up." He said as he walked away.

"You gotta start making up better comebacks!" I chuckled.

I started to walk to my tent when Daryl whistled for me to come over.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I was thinking," he held up a box of condoms, "That we should put these babies to good use."

"You went through my things." I said as I blushed profusely staring at the condoms.

"I did." He pulled me to him as he took hold of my belt loops. "Now what do you say?"

"Okay." I said as I looked into his eyes.

"Okay." He said back, leading me into his tent zipping up the door and windows. I stood there awkwardly not really knowing what to do.

"Relax." Daryl said and he rubbed my shoulders a few times before spinning me around to kiss me.

I moaned as he slipped his tongue into my mouth massaging mine with his own.

Daryl took off my shirt and his eyes roamed my body. With shaky hands I unbuttoned his shirt and threw it behind him, I bit my lip when I saw his muscles and frowned when I saw his scars.

"Don't." He said but that didn't stop me from kissing each individual one, including his two new ones from being shot and having an arrow go through his side. That one was still healing.

Daryl kissed me again but this time there was more urgency. He groaned as I bit his lip and took off his pants, I smirked when I saw he was hard and that he wasn't wearing boxers. As he kissed from my chest to my collarbone he unclasped my bra throwing it to some unimportant location.

"I need you." I moaned as the throbbing in my lower half became stronger. He took off my pants and panties as fast as he could and threw me onto his cot.

I moaned his name as he bit and sucked all over my skin. I gasped when he bite my nipple with his teeth.

"I like it when you moan for me." He said just as one of his long fingers pushed into my wet core making me moan loudly.

"Daryl." I moaned breathlessly as he began pumping his finger in and out of me in fast, hard motions. I reached up and pulled his head close to mine so my lips could find his neck. I bit his neck harshly making him groan then soothed the pain by licking it, a smug smile crossed my face when I saw a mark forming there.

"God." I arched my back as Daryl's thumb massaged my clit and within moments I came. He made sure I saw as he licked his fingers off and I got turned on instantly.

Daryl rolled a condom on and lined himself up with my entrance.

"Ready?" He asked and I nodded and the grip on his shoulders tightened. I bit my lip as I felt him penetrate me, it was painful but behind all of that I felt a small amount of pleasure wanting to break through. Slowly he began to move inside of me.

"You can go faster." I hinted and he did as he was told. I let out a load moan since the pain was entirely gone now.

"Harder." I nearly screamed and Daryl smirked at me.

"If you say so." He repositioned us so both my legs were now over his shoulders and he had a firm grip on my thighs. I whimpered as he pulled almost all the way out, not used to this new feeling. "Just wait." He whispered, kissing my calf. _I am so happy I shaved this morning_.

Suddenly Daryl slammed back into me then ground his hips against mine, slammed into me, ground his hips, he did this a few times until he just started ramming into me repeatedly at an insanely fast pace.

"Jesus Daryl!" I screamed as an orgasm rippled through me but he didn't stop only slowed his paced until I settled down. He flipped us over so now I was on top and I felt awkward because I didn't know what to do. Daryl sensed this and chuckled.

"Don't laughed at me." I hid my face in the crook of his neck and I moaned when I felt his hips thrusting up to mine, he was deeper than before and it felt really good. I sat back up and placed my hands on his chest so I could change my position. Daryl's hands found my hips and he helped lead me.

"Fuck." He groaned as ran my nails across his chest earning a hard thrust from him that made me scream in pleasure. I continued riding him and I could feel myself getting closer and closer yet again. I began to clench around him and he flipped us over as he continued pounding into me.

I came again as Daryl's mouth found my breast, I arched my back into his chest and his arm wrapped around my waist holding me there. His thrusts turned into spasms as he came too, collapsing on top of me.

A wave of exhaustion wiped over me and I let out a yawn as Daryl rolled to my side. I sat up and I was sore.

"Did I hurt you?" Daryl asked.

"It hurt at first." I reached down and pulled my panties on before laying back down. "Nice hickey." I teased.

"You too." He said and I noticed that there was one on my hip bone and another on my left breast.

"You're lucky I can cover these with my clothes." I said as I out my bra on.

"You leaving?" He asked.

"Well I figured you'd want me to. Don't really seem like the hang out after sex kind of guy."

"_You_ can stay." He pulled me down and kissed me as he grabbed his boxers. I smiled as I rested my head on his chest listening to his heart beat. It was fast.

I draped and arm over him and it sped up.

"You can go to sleep if ya want." He said after I yawned again. I curled up into his side and closed my eyes, drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: For the person who asked, Jake is 19, Andrea's a bit of a cougar.**

I woke up surprised that I slept through the night without waking up. Daryl wasn't in his tent so I got dressed quickly and bolted out of the tent only to trip over Daryl.

"Ya in a hurry to go somewhere darlin'?" He teased as I got up from his lap.

"I uh, gotta pee." I said before I ran off to find Jake.

"Whoa!" He said as I pulled him behind a tree as soon as I found him. "What's your problem?"

"I had sex with Daryl." I blurted out and he gaped at me.

"You did what?"

"You heard what I said." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yeah but I can't believe it. Not like I have anything against the dude but its _Daryl. _How was it?"

"_Really_ good." I couldn't help but blush as I thought about last night.

"Did you use a condom?"

"Yes Jacob."

"Just checking." Dale called him over. "Gotta go."

I slowly walked towards the house and my brown eyes locked with Daryl's piercing blue ones. I turned my head to hide my blush as I climbed the porch.

Today Hershel informed us that Randall was finally well enough for us to ask him questions.

"Madison will you bring this food to the shed? Daryl's in there with Randall right now so it's safe for you to go." Rick handed me a plate of food and a glass of water.

"No problem." I walked over to where Randall was being kept.

"I swear they just found me!" I heard a voice say and then I heard him scream and I heard Daryl say something about scabs being painful when they come off. I shuddered at the thought, from what I heard he had a nasty wound on his leg.

"The men I were with did bad things, b-but I didn't I swear. The women... they made us watch. B-but I didn't do anything." I froze in the doorway when I finally saw the face of this Randall kid. Daryl hadn't noticed I walked in and he started beating on Randall after his words about the women.

"Daryl." I whispered. He spun around and looked at me with the eyes of a mad man before his face softened. I shoved the food into his hands, my eyes not leaving Randall's. He was_ there. _

"I need to..." I didn't finish my sentence before I practically ran out. A minute later Daryl was standing next to me.

"Did he?" I shook my head and his jaw unclenched slightly.

"But he's from the group."

"Fuck." He hissed out before storming off. I gave one last look at the shed and walked to go start my chores.

"Something bothering you Maddie?" Lori asked and I shook my head.

"Just distracted I guess." It wasn't a total lie, Randall being here really made me think of what would happen if his men came and looked for him. I thought of all the horrible things they would do to me, Maggie, Lori, Carol, Patricia, _Beth. _I shuddered at the thought.

"Why don't you go lay down you don't look so good." She said.

"No I'll be fine Lori, promise." I gave her a small smile and continued my work.

"I thought you guys were ditching him?" I asked when Shane and Rick returned with Randall.

"There were geeks everywhere so we couldn't... And he says he went to school with Maggie, he knows where the farm is either way." Shane said.

"What happened to you two?" Lori asked as she came up beside me.

"Nothing it's fine." Rick said giving his wife a kiss, I watched Shane's jaw clench up at this. I watched as Shane glared at Randall as he was lead back to the shed by Glenn and T-Dog.

"Hey kid." I turned around and saw Daryl standing a few feet away from me.  
"Yeah?" I asked and he simply nodded for me to follow him. He walked me to my tent.

"You good?"

"I'm fine." I lied.

"Don't gotta lie. If you ain't fine just say it."

"I'm not lying." I lied again but I knew Daryl saw right through it. I looked at Daryl's bruising and bloody knuckles and frowned.

"Whatever." He grumbled before stalking off.

"Madison we need to go right now!" Rick yelled and I stopped shooting the walkers that invaded the farm to run over to help protect Carl who was next to Hershel and Rick.

"Wait! Where's Jake!" I went to run to find him but Hershel pulled me into the car and we drove off. I watched as the barn burned down. "Where's Daryl?" I whispered to myself.

We spent the night driving back to the highway, we were the only ones there. I sat down against one of the cars and began to cry.

"Where's mom?" Carl asked. "You said she'd be here. We gotta go back for her."

"Carl.." Rick said.

"No! This is mom, we have to go back."

"Carl listen-" Carl stormed off before Rick could finish his sentence.

"Rick." I stopped him. "Just give him a minute." I had stopped crying now.

"I know a few safe places, you take your son and Madison, I'll hide in a car if a walker gets me so be it."

"We stick together." Rick and I said at the same time.

"Dad, walker." Carl said as he ran back to us we hid behind the car as it passed and I shot it with an arrow.

"I don't know how much longer we can stay here." Hershel whispered.

"I'm not leaving without mom." Carl told Rick.

"And I'm not leaving without Jake." I said.

"So we're just gonna leave? Not knowing if your girls are alive? Or my wife? Or her brother?" Rick said to Hershel.

"You've only got one concern now, just one, keeping your boy alive."

"Carl I'm sorry but it's not safe here." Rick told his boy and I looked away when I saw a motorcycle, a car and a truck drive up. We all smiled.

"Jake!" I cried as I ran to my brother and hugged him as hard as I could and he returned it.

"You're looking extra ugly today, you been crying?" He teased and I punched his shoulder.

"I thought you died asshole." I said and he hugged me again placing a kiss on my temple before letting me go so we could see who else made it. I smiled when I saw that both of Hershel's daughters made it and Lori.

"T." I fist bumped T-Dog and hugged Glenn.

"How'd you find everyone?" Rick asked Daryl.

"Well those guys' tail lights zigzagging all over the road, figured he had to be Asian driving like that." Daryl answered.

"Good one." Glenn said sarcastically.

"Where's the rest of us?" Daryl asked Rick.

"We're the only ones who made it so far." He replied.

"Shane?" Lori asked and Rick shook his head.

"Andrea?" Glenn asked.

"I saw her go down."

"Patricia?" Hershel asked and Beth shook her head.

"They took her right from me daddy. What about Jimmy?"

"He got overrun in the RV saving me and Carl."

"Did you definitely see Andrea go down? I know you said you saw her but are you sure?"

"I'm goin' back." Daryl started to climb on his bike but Rick stopped him. "We can't just leave her."

"She isn't there. She isn't."

"So we're not even gonna look for her?" I asked.

"We need to move." Rick said.

I stood and watched as everyone piled in the cars, leaving the truck behind and the only place left for me was Daryl's bike.

"Hop on." I walked over to him and without a second thought I hugged him just as tight as I did for Jake.

"I thought I lost you." I whispered.  
"I'm not that easy to get rid of." He said and I let a few tears fall as he hugged me back. "No crying on the bike." Daryl wiped my tears away and took me by surprise when he pecked me on the lips before starting the bike and I couldn't hide my blush when I realized everyone saw what just went on and I climbed onto the bike.

We drove for a few miles, us being in front when one of the vehicles behind us honked once signaling for everyone to stop. I got off the bike to see what was going on.

"We need to get gas soon." Rick said. "Make a run first thing in the morning."

"You mean spend the night here?" Lori asked.

"I'm freezing." Carl said as Rick handed him his jacket.

"We'll go look for for firewood. I only got so many arrows, how you doin' on ammo?" Daryl said.

"Not enough."

"We could make a run now." I said, looking over at Daryl who nodded.

"No we need to stay together." Rick said.

"Come on, we'll go get some wood." Daryl said to me and I nodded. We had just gotten behind a larger rock when Daryl pinned me to it capturing my lips in a needful kiss.

When he pulled away we were both breathless and he rested his forehead on mine, "I thought I lost you too."

"God I just can't stop crying." I said as I wiped away fresh tears.

"Let's find some wood, you're freezing." He shrugged off his jacket and handed it to me.

"How chivalrous." I said as I put it on.

"Come on."

"I hope Andrea made it." I said.

"She's strong, probably did."

I was picking up a branch when I felt a cold hand grab my shoulder, I screamed as a walker almost took a bite out of me.

"Fuck off." Daryl said as he stabbed the walker in the head. "You alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Lets go back." He said and I started taking his jacket off. "Keep it, you'll catch a cold."

"Damn redneck." I muttered and from the corner of my eye I saw a small smirk on his lips.

"We heard you scream are you alright?" Glenn asked as soon as we were back on the road.

"Walker surprised me is all." I said.

"We'll do perimeter patrols tonight." Rick said.

"I'll take first watch." Daryl said going back into the woods.

"Maggie this way!" I whispered as the two of us cleared out a small apartment building.

"Three down, one to go." She said as we walked into the last apartment.

"Looks like the people in the building didn't have time to grab anything." I noted, noticing the food and clothes that scattered each apartment.

"It doesn't surprise me you two are together." Maggie said out of the blue.

"Who? Me and Daryl?" I asked and she nodded. "We're not."

"Could have fooled me." She said and I rolled my eyes. "Well whatever you two are, it's cute."

"Thanks." I took out a walker as it came out of one of the bedrooms. "All clear!"

"Let's get all the bodies out then get the others."

"Alright." I agreed. Maggie and I took the next few minutes dragging the bodies outside before going back to the highway.

"It's getting colder." She said as we drove, rubbing her hands together.

"We'll have to see what we can do for winter clothes soon."

The rest of the drive was silent and I thought about Daryl's public display of affection.

"He worries too much." Maggie said, referring to Glenn who was pacing back and forth waiting for us to return. He smiled when he saw us.

"What took you guys so long?" He asked.

"We cleared out a small apartment complex, figured it'd be warmer than sleeping outside." I told him.

"And we got gas." She nodded toward the backseat where we had a few containers full.

"Rick!" I called, walking over to him, T-Dog and Daryl. "We cleared out a building, it's safe for now and a hell of a lot warmer than it is here."

"Okay, we'll pack up and you can show us the way." He said before going to tell Lori.

"Were there any geeks?" T-Dog asked.

"Only a couple." I noticed Daryl glaring at me but I chose to ignore him. "I'm gonna go find Jake, tell him what the plan is." I found Jake stoking the fire.

"Hey." He said, looking up at me.

"We're heading out as soon as everyone's packed up, found a small apartment building we can stay in for a while."

"Okay."

"I have to tell y'all something." Rick said, catching my attention. "When we were at the CDC, Jenner told me something... He told me we're all infected."

"Come again?" I asked.

"No matter how we die, we'll still come back."

"Oh my god." Lori said, raising her hand to her mouth in shock.

"Guys let's just go." I said when I saw a couple walkers stumble out of the woods. We hurried to the cars and I drove with Lori, Rick, Carl and T-Dog while everyone else found someone else to ride with.

"We can set up watch on the roof." Rick said as we filed into the building.

"First let's decided who is staying with who." Lori said.

"How many bedrooms in each apartment?" Rick looked to Maggie and I.

"Two." I told him.

"Lori, Carl, and I will take one. T-Dog, Glenn and Maggie in another. Hershel, Beth and Carol in the next then you and Daryl in the last?" He looked at me and I shrugged. Daryl and I took one of the apartments on the bottom floor so we could watch better.

"We need to board up the windows." Daryl said and I nodded in agreement. We took apart a table so we could use the wood. From what I heard everyone else was doing the same thing. "What?" I asked when Daryl picked up his crossbow and started heading outside.

"Walker." He murmured as he went to take care of it.

"We need to set up watch." I said to myself as I went to go check out the roof.


End file.
